Vehicle Physiology
The power to use the abilities of vehicles. Technique of Vehicle Manipulation. Variation of Inanimate Object Physiology and Bionic Physiology. Also Called * Living Vessel * Vehicle Form/Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into vehicles, including wagons, bicycles, motor vehicles (motorcycles, cars, trucks, buses, trains), watercraft (ships, boats), spacecraft and aircraft, etc. They may also be able to assume a hybrid form were a vehicle is constructed into a human form like. Applications *Defunct Physiology Variations *'Air Vehicle Physiology:' **'Airplane Physiology:' High-Speed Flight, Jet Propulsion ***'War Plane Physiology:' Aerial Combat Mastery, Enhanced Reflexes ***'Seaplane Physiology:' Water Walking **'Glider Physiology' **'Helicopter Physiology:' Cyclone Spinning, Wind Generation **'Hot Air Balloon Physiology:' Aerokinetic Flight, Balloon Mimicry, Heat Breath, Inflation, Pyrokinetic Flight *'Fantasy Vehicle Physiology:' **'Solar Barge/Chariot Physiology:' Solar Embodiment, Solar Empowerment, Solar Manipulation **'Magic Carpet Physiology:' Cloth Mimicry, Spiritual Flight **'Ghost Ship Physiology:' Ghost Physiology, Intangibility, Levitation ** Time Machine Physiology: Dimensional Travel, Teleportation, Time Travel *'Land Vehicle Physiology:' **'Ambulance Physiology:' Anatomical Intuition, Disease Detection, Disease Immunity, Health Optimization, Medical Intuition, Medical/Lab Weaponry Proficiency **'Clown Car Physiology:' Cartoon Physics, Clown Physiology, Dimensional Storage **'Fire Engine Physiology:' Fire Negation, Water Beam Emission **'Ice Cream Truck Physiology:' Beacon Emission, Candy Manipulation, Food Generation, Milk Manipulation, Siren Song, Sugar Manipulation, Ice Cream Manipulation. **'Locomotive Physiology' **'Police Car Physiology:' Crimefighting Mastery, Diligence Empowerment, Evil Sense, Light Generation, Sound Wave Generation **'Race Car Physiology:' Acceleration, Enhanced Reflexes, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Stamina **'Tank Physiology:' Enhanced Durability, Gun Protrusion, Missile Generation *'Sea Vehicle Physiology:' **'Boat Physiology:' Buoyancy Manipulation, Water Affinity, Water Walking ***'Battleship Physiology:' Bullet Generation, Missile Generation ***'Sailing Ship Physiology:' Air Empowerment, Ecological Empathy **'Submarine Physiology' *'Spacecraft Physiology:' **'Rocket Physiology: ' Jet Propulsion, Thermal Resistance **'Satellite Physiology' Associations *Bionic Physiology *Inanimate Object Physiology *Mechanical Energy Manipulation *Mechanical Intuition *Robot Arm *Robotization *Technological Constructs *Vehicle Manipulation *Vehicle Morphing Limitations *May have trouble assuming a normal form. *May share the weaknesses of certain vehicle types. Known Users Cartoons Manga/Anime Gallery Meet-cars.jpg|Vehicles (Disney's/Pixar's Cars) Plutogrim.png|Cube (Fairy Tail) is a living mobile base that serves the will of Tartaros. sentou-yousei-shoujo-tasukete-mave-chan.jpg|Fighter Jet Girls (Fighting Fantasy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-Chan) Bender's_Flying_Saucer_Body.png|Bender Bending Rodríguez (Futurama) once had his body reconfigured into a spacecraft. Keelhorn.jpeg|Keelhorn (Kaiju Combat) is a space insect that is infused with alien technology to become a living spaceship. masked-rider-accel-bike-form.jpg|Kamen Rider Accel Bike Form (Kamen Rider W) Rush Megaman.png|Rush (Mega Man) Racewiththedemon23.png|Speed Demon (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012 TV series) Transformers-30th top5bots autobots.jpg|A group of Autobot aligned Cybertronians (Transformers) Decepticons (Transformers).jpg|Decepticons (Transformers) aaaa.png|Optimus Prime (Transformers) like all Cybertronians can copy any vehicle data and take the aspects of it. Turbo.png|Theo/Turbo (Turbo) desc.jpg|Comrade Turbinski (Ultimate Muscle) has the ability to transform into various types of aircraft Ghost_Ship_H.png|Ghost Ship (Valkyrie Crusade) Syrup YPFGG.png|Syrup (Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!) has vehicle attributes Roid.png|Some roid archetype Monsters (Yu-Gi-Oh!) File:Shipgirls.jpg|Shipgirls/Kanmusu (Kantai Collection) Speed_Buggy.jpg|Speed Buggy (Speed Buggy) File:Herbie_the_Love_Bug_(Disney).gif|Herbie the Love Bug (Disney) File:Catbus_totoro.gif|Cat Bus (My Neighbor Totoro) Tom_Turbo.jpg|Tom Turbo (Tom Turbo) is a talking bike who works as a detective, capable of various abilities via his 111 tricks. Gobots.jpg|The Guardians (Challenge of the Gobots) 350px-QuestforRoguestar renegade family photo.jpg|The Renegades (Challenge of the Gobots) Gobots logo.jpg|Go-Bots (Playskool Go-Bots) Rickety Rocket (Rickety Rocket).jpeg|Rickety Rocket (Rickety Rocket) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers